Glasses
by Trausti
Summary: Sasuke is helping Itachi in the library but doesn't want to use his glasses, afraid what people might think if they saw him. Wait, why are so many suddenly wearing glasses?... AU, Itachi's POV... Enjoy... ;P


**A/N: This is just something that crashed into my mind during a free period in school today... I've noticed that some people out there are against wearing glasses or think it's nerdy or something, I'm against that since I wear glasses and I'm perfectly normal and not nerdy at all *shifty-eyes* (kirk/spock rule!)...**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoy my little story with no real plot or nothing, it's just here for you... ;P**

* * *

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Itachi glanced up over his glasses at his younger brother, finally getting enough of the paranoid twitching he had been showing for the better half of an hour.

"If staying here is making you so uncomfortable, you're free to leave. No one is forcing you to help me." Sasuke seemed to snap back to attention when addressed by his older brother.

"No!" He said quickly, making Itachi raise a brow at his rash answer. "I mean, I want to be here, it's interesting. It's just…" He trailed off, staring down at the open book in front of him, unable to read the context clearly.

"It's just, what?" Itachi pushed, having abandoned all hope about getting anything done until Sasuke's problem wound be solved.

"I just didn't think about the fact that I would have to read a_ book_."

"Ahh." Itachi knew what was bothering the teen at last. "You didn't bring your reading glasses, or you don't want to use them, am I correct?" Getting a nod was enough to make the long haired man sigh again, loudly. "Why you refuse to use them is beyond me. A, a, a." He stopped Sasuke from speaking up. "You do not and I quote 'look like a stupid, retarded, nerd' with them on."

Pouting, Sasuke crossed his arms. "It's not just that. I would use them if it were _only_ that." He then glanced around the library, at the other occupants who were all around the two's age. "There are a bunch of kids from my school here. If they see me using glasses my reputation will go down the drain and I don't want that. It was hard enough getting over your bad reputation in high school."

Itachi smiled at that, reminiscing about the good old days. "Ah yes, that reminds me. I have to call Kisame and invite him over. He's been talking about how much he misses you."

Sasuke visibly flinched. The blue haired, giant of a man, had taken endless pleasure in torturing, teasing Itachi would argue, Sasuke when he was younger and it hadn't stopped yet.

"You shouldn't be so worried about having to use glasses. I guarantee that at least forty percent of your class either uses or are in dire need of getting glasses." Itachi stated, confident in his believe.

Sasuke smirked at that. "Wrong, only one girl uses glasses in my class, besides me that is." He informed his brother, only to get his smirk sent right back at him.

"Oh? And am I to presume that no one else hides the fact they use glasses like you do? That none of the thirty something kids in your class figured out how to use contact lenses?" There was smugness in his voice that rarely showed its face, Sasuke decided that he hated it when Itachi did that.

"Fine, but I'm not using them. I'll just go get a computer and search the internet." Itachi didn't object as Sasuke walked away to find an available computer.

Looking back down at the books he had around him, Itachi started taking notes once again. It wasn't until an half an hour later that he got interrupted again.

"Aha, there it is." Raising his head, Itachi saw a pink haired girl about the same age as Sasuke, pick up one of the books he was going to use in his research, while pulling a pair of glasses from the top of her head, down on her nose.

"Excuse me but I'm using that." He told her politely, making her notice him with a start.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I just sit here and look through it. I've been looking all over the place for it and I really need to find something." She asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Itachi quickly read the title of the book 'Myths of the Greek and the Sea' it said, a book that was going to be a huge factor in the college students' essay. "As long as you don't run off with it, you're free to use it." He answered at last, pushing his reading glasses further up his nose as he continued reading.

"I promise." She said sitting down where Sasuke had previously sat.

They sat in silence for what seemed only a few minutes when the girl spoke up. "Sorry, but are you related to Uchiha Sasuke? It's just that you two look so much alike and I was wondering."

Glancing up at her for only a moment, Itachi answered. "He's my little brother. I'm guessing you're in his class." It was a statement, _not_ a question. Itachi had seen the girl before when picking up Sasuke sometimes after school. She was always one of those girls his little brother complained the most about.

"Yeah, my name is Sakura by the way and you must be Itachi. Sasuke really admires you." She surprised him by knowing his name.

"Itachi, I found a couple of websites that you could use and printed some stuff out for you." Sasuke walked up to them, leafing through a stack of papers in his hands. "This one is really goo… Oh, hi Sakura. What are you doing here?" There was genuine surprise in his voice when he saw the girl, who immediately tried to hide her glasses, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hi Sasuke, didn't know you'd be here. I was just looking through a book your brother is using. I'll be going now, bye." She tried to make her escape, key word _tried_.

"No, sit down Sakura, finish looking for what you need, we don't mind." Itachi said, slight authority in his voice making the pinkette sit back down, looking at the book with unseeing eyes now that her glasses no longer helped her.

"I didn't know you used glasses." Sasuke finally managed to say to the dismay of his brother, the boy knew no tact.

Snapping her head up, Sakura pleaded. "Please don't tell. I only have to use them when I'm reading for a long period of time. Ino and the girls can't find out."

Seeing Sasuke having some difficulties answering, Itachi butted in. "He won't if you don't want him to. If would be terribly hypocritical of him if he did." That made the younger Uchiha stiffen and glare at his brother.

"Itachi." He hissed with venom, having absolutely no effect on the college student.

"What do you mean, Sasuke doesn't use glasses." Sakura said looking slightly puzzled only for the realization to draw up on her just then. Staring at her classmate she exclaimed. "You wear glasses!"

The argument that broke out between the two at the shocked statement, made Itachi chuckle slightly and lean back in his chair to get a better view of the two. Spotting a yellow blob in the corner of his eye, Itachi turned, wondering if the family's long time fiend was there. He was right as a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a big grin walked towards them. Bending down, he talked so only the older man could hear him.

"If they don't keep it down, the librarian will come over ad kick you out. Believe me when I say that you don't want that, Shizune is scary when angry." Nodding at the blond, Itachi cleared his throat loudly, a signal Sasuke had learnt to respond to in his younger years.

When the two stopped, they looked over at Itachi, only to both point and ask. "Naruto, you were glasses too?"

"Yeah, I use contacts in school and during practice though, I tend to break them easily." He confessed, waiving the glasses around as if to prove a point.

Ignoring the conversation that started between the three, Itachi started putting his stuff away and stood up, ready to leave. "I'll be going then, Sasuke just remember to check the book Sakura's using out for me before you leave." He then reached behind his younger brother, pulling out of his bag a pair of glasses. Stuffing them on his nose, Itachi smiled widely, freaking Sasuke a bit out. "Have fun bonding over your glasses." And with that, he made a grand exit, fitting for an Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: Only an Uchiha can make a grand exit actually look cool, espesialy Itachi...**

**If you wear either reading glasses or just glasses, you have to review and tell me what you think about people that diss glasses, oh and maybe what you thought about the story too... If you don't wear glasses but liked the story alright, I would love to hear from you too... ;P**


End file.
